Fresas ScabiorHermione
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Porque nunca olvidarìa aquel perfume. Y menos en una situaciòn como aquellla. Para Sara Black en ¡Varitas Fuera! de HP7.
1. Chapter 1

Y una idea inspirada especialmente en HP7, parte I. Reto de Sara Black en "Varitas al aire" que me encantó…:D! Estos días he estado lo suficientemente contenta (y lo suficientemente libre) como para escribir de nuevo. Y feliz, claro..porque el muso esta de nuevo conmigo y es un amor al disculparse…a una mortífaga le hace bien tener a su corazón mortífago a su lado, ja,ja!

Drabble…drabble…que no es nada de Drabble, lo siento, la idea era esa pero en realidad creo que no lo logré en tan pocas palabras…pero tienen que reconocer que lo intenté.

Una pareja…distinta que no imaginaba hasta ver la peli, ja,mja-después de esto…apuesto a que se me ocurre algo más…

Un Scabior/Hermione? Ok, disfruten lo cortito pero espero que les guste. Merezco Reviews suyos?

**Nota**: **Título para la tabla Helados: "Fresas" y también en el perfume de Hermione..kinky para todos. Suavecillo, rating T. :D!**

**Fresas**

La sangre se le había paralizado en las venas y el temblor que recorrió sus dedos delgados, pálidos por el miedo, por el horror, no tuvieron descripción alguna cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

La respiración acompasada por el alivio que había durado tan pocos segundos o milésimas de segundos en los que creía haberlos tenido a salvo al fin, haber tenido una buena idea de nuevo, se desvaneció tan rápidamente como el corazón le comenzó a latir desbocado. La mirada alrededor confirmó todos sus pensamientos, las sonrisas de sorpresa seguramente, y luego las miradas de confusión de Ron, y de de entendimiento de Harry, le dijeron algo más. Algo más como el que tenían que correr de nuevo para poder salvar sus vidas.

-Atrapenlos.

El aire paraecía interponerse también cuando comenzaron a correr, tan rápidamente que en ota ocasión seguramente se hubiese sorprendido. Nunca había sido demasiado buena para aquello, el conocimiento, la lógica, ese eran lo suyo; pero no tuvo tiempo de nada mientras sentía quemar el aire entrando a sus pulmones mientras el cansancio apremiraba y las figuras parecían ser más rápidas que ellos. Rodeándolos. Las risas luego que le hicieran pensar que incluso estaba resultando divertido todo aquello. La voz que parecía susurrar de nuevo a su lado, tan cerca que le ponía los pelos de punta mientras se repetía que se podía ser de nuevo mientras el aroma a freass del bosque que los rodeaba parecía intensificarse en su totalidad.

Y paró en seco. No había escapatoria, lo sabía por el cansancio, por la mirada perdida de Harry y luego por los grito y blasfemias del pelirrojo que se mezclaba con las risas socarronas que los comenzaron a rodear . Miró hacia todas partes, con la varita alzada mientras veía sus risas. Una presa más, es lo que se sentía, una presa más que seguramente sería su bocado. Una presa para carroñeros.

La varita tembló en su mano cuando se volvió sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Harry se retorció de dolor cuando la maldición lo golpeó directamente en el rostro. Había entrecerrado los ojos dudando del resultado y al mismo tiempo sabiendo que iba a salir perfetamente bien. Las manos sosteniéndola con fuerza por los brazos y obligándoloe a soltar la varita fueron lo próximo mientras los ojos parecían llenarse de lágrimas.

A tunovio le vamos a hacer algo peor si se resiste- dijo la voz rasposa y fuerte que parecía deleitada por su entrada. Escuchó sus pasos tomando conciencia de todo el ambiente, de todo lo que le rodeaba ahora, no había escapatoria final. Apartó la vista cuando le vió pasar frente a ella.

El reconocimiento había nacido en sus ojos.

Las manos se movieron en un movimiento violento cuando se cerraron entorno a el mando de la varita.

¿Qué es esto?

El susurro apenas se escuchó audible para los demás que examinaban los demás preguntándose que hacer con ellos. El hombre alto de cabellos oscuros avanzó un paso dubitativo, lento hacia ella mientras parecía rodearla. Hermione se repitió que no debía alzar la vista, tanto para confirma lo que ella temía, así como también para confirmar lo que sabía que sospechaba. Lo próximo…las manos subiendo lentamente …hasta levantgarle el mentón que trató de apartar fingiéndose confundida y que el hombre volvió a atrapar tan hábilmente como si lo hubiese estado esperando. Era un carroñero. Un cazador sin duda.

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a lagrimear.

Los dedos pasaron suaves…casi como una caricia que le erizó la piel al contacto, resbalando por su mentón, su cuello…por la yugular hasta tomar sus cabellos, alborotados por la carear vana de minutos antes que pesaban como horas. Tembló AL sentir su tacto y al escuchar su repiración cerca de ella, aspirando, reconociendo con un sobresalto leve y mirándola después directamente hacia sus horrorizados ojos castaños que le confirmaron todo.

Fresas.

Y creo que me gustó. Ja…vale, aunque va para más caps…quien opina lo mismo? Se me ocurre algo…pero ya que Scabior no va en la lista de "Hermione y Mortífagos" no sé donde ponerlo…en fin. Espero sus comentarios si les ha gustado, También si tienen retos para escribir, que me animaré a escribir si me conquistan. Un gusto y Mosmordre!

Atte:

Rose


	2. Sacrificio

**Fresas (Scabior/Hermione)**

**Sacrificio**

El miedo lo era todo en un universo en donde no cabían más que los pensamientos irracionales y los impulsos sin control. En un universo, en el que no importaba el lugar, el momento, el tiempo, las edades y las diferencias que podrían existir en el mundo, en aquel mundo en donde todos aquellos detalles que parecían importantes se cerraban, en el de él como simples burlas que solamente llegaban a ser poco más o poco menos que nimiedades.

El mundo de lo absurdo en su más amplio sentido de la palabra.

Y ambos lo sabían.

Caminaban. Lo habían decidido así por un común acuerdo y por el acuerdo implícito que habían establecido desde un principio. No existían palabras en él. El poder lo poseía del todo.

Caminaban y las hojas alrededor del desolado paisaje parecían predecir su final. El fatídico final que era inevitable apenas los hechizos habían hecho su protagonismo en el aire y las varitas habían abandonado sus brazos. Habían caído. El bosque, que había sido su refugio, relativamente poco tiempo parecía ahora el camino al cadalso que los conduciría la muerte, y la naturaleza sin vida era el reflejo más que evidente de lo que sus captores dejaban a su paso. La muerte parecía impregnada y tanto los animales como las plantas solamente formaban un paisaje conformado artificial a su alrededor.

La varita pasó rozando, casi incontrolable para la mano de él, que tenía conciencia de la crueldad, del miedo y más ampliamente de la situación que los rodeaba. A los dos. Conciencia de las hojas secas que pisaba y se despedazaban con solamente un débil esfuerzo de su parte, casi involuntario, recordándole lo capaz que era para la destrucción completa si solamente se encontraba a su alcance. El poder absoluto. Conciencia de la situación por la cual cualquier mortífago habría dado un brazo, solamente por obtener el "honor" de un ser que creían superior en muchos sentidos, creyendo servilmente en compartir la gloria y el poder…sentimientos absurdos que se dedicaban a manejarlos como marionetas por una causa que ninguno comprendía en absoluto. Que no entendían y que no entenderían pues estaba más allá de los límites, sus límites, y no los de la comprensión, sino de la conciencia y el poderío de sus vidas, al que habían renunciado juntamente con su dignidad. Y estaba orgulloso de no pertenecer a aquellos, orgulloso de no tener una quemadura en su brazo a pesar de que había reunido requisitos suficientes para tenerlo si lo deseaba, pero no. La libertad había estado ahí, primero frente a todo sentimiento de servidumbre que podría apreciar desde lejos, desde ser una parte en un grupo llamado "Mortìfagos" al que todos incluían y de tener la libertad…la hermosa libertad que le permitía el sentir el poder inundándolo al mover siquiera la varita rozando apenas y sintiendo a la vez los mismos escalofríos que su presa al avanzar unos pasos para tratar de escapar, sabiendo a su vez, ambos, que no sería posible.

Y eso lo hacía sonreír.

Y la varita se movió de nuevo sin que el hombre alto, detrás de ella, pudiera controlarlo mientras ella trataba, conciente de que era imposible, el escapar de alguna manera avanzando un par de pasos más.

Mientras las hojas, secas de un paisaje muerto alrededor, se despedazaban con su intento.

Tonks se levantó sobresaltada.

Acontecía raramente y el hombre joven que se había dormido en el sofá, frente a ella se sobresaltó casi al mismo tiempo por el ruido que había sido más agudo a su oído que al de cualquier otro ser humano Apenas la pérdida del aliento y el leve grito ahogado habían sido necesarios y repentinamente su aspecto cansado se volvió alerta, como algunos años atrás, con ese aire de ataque, aunque, en esta oportunidad, más cansados que en aquellos, los años de su juventud.

Y su mirada penetrante sobre ella trababa de averiguar el asunto que lo había provocado.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó tan repentinamente con un tono más preocupado de lo normal, que en una situación normal le hubiese arrebatado una sonrisa pícara, pero que en ese momento parecía irreflexivamente inapropiada. El hombre se acercó a su lado, casi de un salto que parecía demasiado ágil para su aspecto cansado, reprochándose a la vez el haberse quedado dormido así, sin pensarlo y solamente por acompañarla. Sus ojos inquisitivos de tono miel la examinaron detenidamente buscando cualquier indicio que indicara que su estado lo requería, aunque sabía que todavía faltaba para que ocurriera.

- Yo…no…- estaba lo suficientemente aturdida para contestar cualquier pregunta y trató de levantarse con dificultad a pesar de que su estado gestante lo hacía sumamente difícil. Se movió hacia un lado y antes de contestar sus ojos se movieron hacia las afueras a través de la ventana del salón hasta posarse sobre el inmenso árbol del jardín en el que solía columpiarla su padre de niña, y en los reflejos del sol tornando sus hojas, prendiéndolas como si hubiese fuego sobre ellas. Un pensamiento se le vino a la mente en aquel momento haciéndola ignorar todo lo demás alrededor, la voz alarmada de su padre llegando, la voz de su esposo y la voz preocupada de su madre también.

Nada importaba.

Más que los pensamientos que no eran más que confirmaciones de lo que era cierto.

Los pensamientos se arremolinaban, haciéndose turbios y confusos a la vez. Tornándose difusos al entendimiento, y sin embargo los entendía, tan rápidamente que no sabía con seguridad lo que buscaba. Sabía que no había opciones. La varita fuera de su alcance, la debilidad y el miedo parecían debilitarlo todo y las emociones confusas no hacían más que complicar su situación, la situación que trataba de olvidar, haciéndose más evidente con cada paso, con cada roce en su espalda, aquel que la impulsaba a seguir pensando y tratar de escapar.

Dirigió su vista hacia un lado, luego de escuchar el gruñido de dolor. El hilillo de sangre resbalando por el mentón de Ron la horrorizó junto a el rostro golpeado por el licántropo de Harry. Las risas no se dejaron esperar cuando uno de los carroñeros le empujó antes de la zancadilla que había puesto otro que iba màs adelante. El pelirrojo cayó torpemente con las manos atadas por el embrujo y los rugidos de risa se hicieron màs que fuertes, resonando por todas partes. No hubo pàjaros que volasen y parecía que toda forma de vida se había alejado de ellos. Sintió la misma sensación de desolación, de abandono que había sentido después de la intervención de Yaxley en su intromisión al Ministerio de Magia. Igual que si todo a su paso solamente estuviera destinado al abandono y a la desolación. A la muerte.

A donde seguramente iban.

El hombre alto de ojos negros, duros y frios, cual porcelana paró en seco después de aparecer envuelto en una densa nube de humo negro. Sus pies, envueltos en botas negras de fina superficie pisaron en seco haciendo un leve ruido junto al crujir del pasto bajo sus pies.

El jardín era impresionante, Perteneciente a una de aquellas mansiones grandiosas y sombrías que solamente se verían en las fotos de los libros de arquitectura o quizá en libros de historia de principios de siglo. La fuente, que se encontraba a su izquierda, interrumpió un momento el incesante chorro de agua que lanzaban las serpientes enrolladas alrededor de una figura envuelta que se parecía a un león agonizante que parecía lanzar un grito mudo entre ellos. Pareció una cortadura fantasmal que había aparecido en el mismo momento en la cual la neblina había aparecido la figura, a continuación acompañada de otra. Un pavo real, que había divisado su aparición, metros más adelante, se acercó abriendo inmediatamente la cola mostrando sus plumas y jactándose enfrente de ellos. No recibió màs que una violenta patada que pareció llevarlo hasta el fondo donde quedó aturdido por unos instantes hasta recuperar la conciencia y levantarse para escapar disgustado.

- No creo que a Malfoy le agrade si dejas uno de esos muerto por aquí- comentó la figura detrás de la primera, con una voz profunda, dirigiendo una mirada de reojo antes de volverse siguiendo de nuevo a la segunda figura que avanzó con pasos largos sin mirar hacia los lados, caminando hacia la Imponente mansión con ventanas diamantadas.

- Malfoy no tiene nada que decir- avanzó el mortífago con voz oscura entrando en el sendero que conducía hacia la puerta.- son todos unos imbéciles e inútiles.- terminó agresivo con un ligero gruñido de furia. El segundo mortífago esbozó una sonrisa depredadora a la vez que avanzaba detrás sin decir nada más.

Ni el más ligero sonido se hubiese podido comparar con las pisadas que llegaron hasta el salón sin ser previstas siquiera.

- Eres un estúpido- acusó agresivamente el primer hombre apenas entrando en el salón y clavando inmediatamente la mirada en la figura de pie sobre la chimenea.- Un torpe y estúpido inútil.

Una figura se movió en la oscuridad y Narcisa le dirigió una mirada furtiva al primer hombre, Dolohov. Su mirada se posaba en Malfoy solamente pero pareció sentir a leguas el de ella, a muchos metros más allá y sus ojos se encontraron de una vez. Ella lo apartó después de unos segundos y el rostro pálido de ella se contrajo levemente en un gesto rápido que trató de disimular con las mejillas pintadas de rojo mientras se repetía en la mente lo incómodo que le parecía que su mansión fuera ahora la sede de los mortífagos. Siempre había cosas pendientes de un pasado que había tratado de olvidar.

Lucius Malfoy, sin embargo, ni siquiera lo había notado. El insulto y la humillación lo habían hecho dirigir la mirada hacia la de Dolohov, fijamente y sin mover un solo músculo, como una serpiente evaluando su presa.

-No tienes por què entrar en mi casa- enfatizó al final de la frase- entrar a mi casa y el insultarme- Su mirada fria parecía decir mucho màs que sus palabras y la mano derecha se había movido con tal resolución hacia el bolsillo de su oscura túnica que el titubeo siguiente había sido evidente. Demasiado evidente quizá. Dolohov drigió una mirada de desprecio hacia èl y no midió ninguna clase de disimulo en lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa. Malfoy endureció las facciones al notarlo y alzó el mentón altivo- ningun derecho a…

- No necesito ningún derecho para decirte lo imbècil y lo imbèciles que son tus amigos- dijo casi escupiendo sus palabras y Lucius Malfoy se quedó de piedra mirándolo con desafío. Después dirigió su mirada al de su lado. Rookwood observandolo en silencio.

- Travers y los demàs dejaron escapar a Potter en la casa de aquel loco de Lovegood- explicó a su lado Rookwood con la mirada ausente y despreocupada mientras miraba por la ventana- una agradable relación la de ustedes, debo mencionar- se burló el mortífago sin contenerse. Alzando las cejas.

- Y no hubiese pasado a no ser por los imbéciles que me recomendaste para cerrarle la boca- contestó Dolohov echando chispas por los ojos cabreado. Parecía estar conteniéndose verdaderamente para no perder el control y desviar la mano que paseaba por el bolsillo de la túnica. Malfoy cerró la mandíbula, endureciéndola con un gesto esquivo sin decir nada- ¡Qué?- preguntó Dolohov después de unos segundos mirándolo con desprecio- ¿No vas a decir nada? o- el deleite y la burla se dibujaron en su rostro- o quieres saber lo que el Señor Tenebroso me encomendó que te hiciera?

El elfo doméstico apareció de la nada,. interrumpiendo todo a la vez. Quizá había sido lo mejor.

- Mi…mi señor..- se inclinó ante Malfoy con algo de temor, esquivando la mirada de los demás Mortífagos del salón.- hay visi..visitantes que quieren verlos….mi señor.

Dolohov bufó molesto.

- No pienso ver de nuevo como tratas de mover tus oxidados contactos en el Ministerio tratando de abrirte paso inútilmente- dijo con desprecio el hombre acomodándose con violencia la capa sobre los hombros para retirarse y que? Piensas atenderlo o- dirigió una mirada hacia Narcisa que la tenía de nuevo sobre él.

- Yo…- titubeó la mujer casi inmediatamente pareciendo aturdida por la idea de quedarse sola con ellos- voy a ver quien es.

Salió en el mismo momento en que el hombre le dirigía una mirada de fugaz desprecio a Malfoy y se encaminara escaleras arriba con su compañero, dejando solo la falta de aliento y la inquietud en las dos figuras que permanecieron con aire de desolación junto a la chimenea.

El salón era maravilloso. Lujosamente decorado con un fino gusto que le daban aires de grandeza y templanza a la vez que intelectualidad. Los gruesos libros colocados en volúmenes sin orden aparente parecían darle aquella sabiduría que toda biblioteca necesitaba. Una fina capa de polvo se extendía, sin embargo, sobre los libros y todas las cosas que la decoraban. La falta de interés, las preocupaciones, y los recientes acontecimientos parecían haber sido la causa de que aquella habitación pasara a ser un lugar casi abandonado en la mansión Malfoy.

La biblioteca.

La luz,entrando a raudales por las amplias ventanas era todo lo que parecía tener vida en el salón en aquel momento. No así las dos figuras que habían permanecido en ella durante horas. El silencio reinando completamente. Pero no había importado a final de cuentas, porque nunca habían necesitado las palabras para entenderse.

El reino de lo subjetivo y lo inexplicable, la simple presencia, siempre había bastado para establecer lo que tenían, y nunca habían entendido a totalidad.

Bellatrix, ahí, acostada sobre el cómodo sofá individual y amplio junto a la ventana. Con la vista perdida hacia los jardines, a nada en particular para alguien. Con la mente en ningún lado, y sin embargo, en todas partes. Repasando los informes Ministeriales de los últimos acontecimientos. Su postura aparentemente relajada había dicho mucho más en aquellos momentos al hombre que se encontraba a su lado que, sin necesidad de las palabras, o incluso, el uso de sus habilidades, habría sabido casi con exactitud cada uno de ellos sin hacer un gran esfuerzo. Los ojos verdes, de aquel tono indefinido, la habían recorrido muchas veces más de las necesarias para saberlo, deteniéndose brevemente en aquellas formas en las que ningún hombre había podido pasar por alto todavía la belleza ahí, aunque no tan esplendorosa y magnífica que había tenido muchos años atrás, en los primeros años de su juventud, y al mismo tiempo, de su matrimonio. No tan delicada y aristocrática, pero todavía ahí. Como una rosa seca en medio de un libro que conservaba su grandeza a pesar de estar ya muerta. Y después, la mirada, su mirada, cayendo en su expresión, en su gesto infinitamente lejano, casi perdido.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto me miras?- preguntó después de demasiado tiempo. El hombre, su marido, le dirigió una mirada. Sus rasgos fríos, sus gestos calculados, estudiados, decían mucho más sobre sus orígenes de Sangre Pura de lo necesario para que alguien lo hubiese deducido. Espero unos segundos, como para ver sus reacciones, pero al final no mostró ninguna.

- No has movido un músculo durante horas- respondió con voz pasiva que no decía nada más- ¿Es motivo suficiente?

La mujer le escuchó sin gesto alguno más que uno leve de molestia al mover los ojos hacia un lado, al parecer, involuntariamente.

- Odio estar encerrada en esta casa con olor a fracaso, es todo- respondió Bellatrix aún con la mirada perdida por la ventana hacia los jardines y con un dedo sobre los labios. El hombre, por su parte, se quedó a su lado, examinándola con intensidad. Los ojos verdes, sin dejar escapar el gesto falto de agresividad, de defensiva. Notando la falta de ironía, de frases mordaces o algo que le dijera que era la misma de siempre, pero nunca lo había sido. No desde Azkabán, que parecía haberles quitado parte de ellos mismos muy a pesar de que habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerse cuerdos para aquellos momentos.

O quizá…no.

La exquisita capa negra sobre los hombros se movió, acompasadamente a su paso casi fantasmal, leve por unas centésimas de segundo antes que la mujer entrecerrara los ojos y se levantara violentamente. El gesto todavía algo ausente y aturdido pero con los labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos grises de pupilas contraídas parecieron cobrar vida, aquella vida que había sido escalofriante para muchos, años atrás y que ahora parecía renacer oportunamente.

Oportunamente mientras las figuras que habían aparecido se acercaban a lo lejos a la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy y la sonrisa macabra nacía complaciente para el apellido Lestrange.

Cuando la tuvo a sus pies, Bellatrix no habría podido sentir más que todo lo contrario que pudiera pensar sentir al tener una sangre sucia a sus pies, y eso, entre muy poco de lo que estaba a su alcance a sentir, la sorprendió.

Comenzó a sentir aquel hormigueo al bajar por las escaleras de mármol de los Malfoy, pues, lo había sabido mucho antes de preguntar lo que sucedía, a pesar de no haberla visto, ni de tener aquella admirable habilidad de su hermana para "olerlos" cerca, aunque en ocasiones se le había pasado por la cabeza que era una maldición más que un don. Pero no podía negar que lo había deseado también. La ambición corría gritando en sus venas de sangre Black.

Se relamió los labios al sentirlo, y al saberlo en si mismo. Al recibirlos a pesar de que su marido se había negado a bajar, argumentando sin la más mínima muestra de disimulo lo repulsivo que le parecía siquiera el acercársele. Le había hecho sonreír. Siempre con aquellas respuestas sinceras que la volvían loca.

Literalmente loca.

El licántropo había sido reprimido, sin duda, pensó cuando entró en la sala jugando con su lengua y sus palabras dentro de la boca. Era desesperante y excitante a la vez verlo así y también pensó en que le gustaría haber tenido un poco más de tiempo para decir algo, pero la alarma de tener a Potter justamente frente a ella, y justamente para el Señor Oscuro había sido más importante. Le sacaba de quicio, y sacaba de sí toda muestra de refinamiento y educación que podía demostrar, el que había sido prácticamente innato en ella por su sangre, crianza y familia. En una palabra, por su linaje. Y todo lo que le podía ofrecer se parecía tanto a los sueños, o más bien pesadillas, que invadían sus sueños y lo de los muggle, que le encantaba perder el control en sus brazos. Había pasado antes, pero dudaba que pasara de nuevo. Todo se había vuelto relativo con el nuevo auge, que a pesar de ser un…digamos…"amigo familiar" en su adolescencia todo habíase convertido en algo relativamente poco importante. Y claro, notaba que su hermana había optado por el mismo punto de vista. Distante e Indiferente. ¿Inteligencia o reticencia a lo que realmente era? ¿A lo que realmente llevaba en su sangre? No lo creía. Pero después de la humillación al apellido que ya le pertenecía por un burdo descuido y tonta confianza hacia personas equivocadas (como Snape, por ejemplo) podía decir que quizá habría sido por estupidez, por tonta y simple estupidez de su parte.

Bufó suavemente avanzando y pensando en que había que remediar eso. Siempre había pensado en que ser madre la había convertido en débil. Los sentimientos eran el principio y el final para cualquier propósito.

- Tranquilo- resonó la voz como un susurro llamando su atención casi inmediatamente a pesar del conjunto de sonidos, entre gemidos, risas murmullos y reclamos que habían nacido en el salón. Se había quedado lívida al comprobar a quien iba dirigida la orden y ver al licántropo esconder sus colmillos salientes y dirigir la vista hacia un lado, evitando mirar a la chica atada mágicamente frente al hombre que había dado la orden. Le recorrió por un segundo con la vista. Había sido suficiente en esa ocasión y era lo máximo que estaba acostumbrada a conceder de su atención a un perfecto extraño. Carroñero, sin duda. No vestía como ellos y, al contrario, parecía tener una vestimenta liberal de un comportamiento parecido. Agresivo pero a su estilo. A su manera, gusto y deseos. El cabello largo decía otro tanto y por un momento de indecisa frustración en contra de lo que se había impuesto, le recordó al traidor de su primo. Sirius, quien había llevado una vestimenta parecida, tal vez, haciendo lo que quería pero con propósitos distintos, diferentes y con una vida regida por las reglas que se planteaba. Le miró tan repentinamente que no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo o quizá, emitir algún otro tipo de reacción más que coincidir la mirada con él. Mirada fuerte que le dio una buena impresión. Demasiado para sus gustos. Fuerte y dominante. Y con algo que pocas veces había visto en su vida dirigida a ella. El desafío.

Endureció inmediatamente la mirada, con aquella que había aprendido de forma inmediata sin que nadie se la hubiese enseñado. La indiferencia y la arrogancia que resaltaba su belleza, siempre, dándole aquel aire de realeza que le había pertenecido siempre.

El carroñero esbozó una sonrisa.

Sentía la sangre llamando, gritando frente a ella. La sangre sucia que siempre había podido reconocer por la vista. La sangre Sucia que siempre había reconocido sin necesidad de esforzarse. Para ella siempre había parecido demasiado evidente, aquel había sido su don. Un don que había tenido su abuelo. Pero la vista y el sentir parecieron por vez primera divididos al verla. Las hojas enredadas en sus cabellos castaños resaltando su rostro, el rostro joven, simétrico y asustado, el susto y el temor que resaltaban sus rasgos que le sorprendieron, fueran fácilmente confundibles con los de cualquier sangre Pura. Finos. Su expresión también era la de cualquier re

Reconoció en sus ojos la valentía que años atrás, en un auge parecido, habría visto en otra parecido en ella. La valentía antes de morir en una joven de cabellos rubios llamada Marlene McKinnon.

Y desvió la vista del plato fuerte que todos los demás veían con intereses diferentes, seguramente. Desde el licántropo hasta el joven rubio, su sobrino, que temblaba a un lado de la chimenea; y la desvió hasta lo que importaba en aquel momento. No era tiempo de diversión. Potter era para su señor, y era importante.

La dejaría para el final.

- Draco- llamó con voz alta para que el joven - ven, acércate.

Había sentido sus gritos.

Había resonado por toda la mansión. Agudos, suplicantes. De dolor.

Y le habían despertado.

Todo había sido demasiado deprisa. En un momento…las maneras de identificar a los prisioneros y a Potter hasta aquel momento.

Todo había sido confusión.

La locura y la desesperación mezcladas habían hecho una peligrosa mezcla de un momento a otro en la mortífaga a la cual había desafiado con la mirada, y que, seguidamente, lo había obligado a arrodillarse frente a ella mientras sentía el ahogo que le producía en el cuello. La locura de un momento a otro, que había gritado en su rostro, sin conseguir el afloje. Su varita había estado fuera de su alcance en un minuto y en el siguiente.

La inconsciencia.

La inconsciencia, el sentimiento, los celos al arrebatarsele algo que sentía suyo y luego…

La decisión.

La inconsciencia se había cernido tras ellos y la vergüenza, aunque no para él. La furia había tomado su lugar sin pedir permiso.

Se irguió violentamente sintiendo el césped duro bajo sus manos. El dolor del roce que había sentido bajo el cuello todavía seguia ahí cuando sentía los celos, la posesividad…aquella sensación de arrebato, de robo de algo que le pertenecía, sin tomar en cuenta los gemidos de sus compañeros alrededor de él. Sin tomar en cuenta el atardecer en el auge que se extendía ahí.

Y solamente sintiendo los gritos de dolor y súplicas que salían del salón principal de la mansión.

La inconsciencia escapaba de sus posibilidades.

No había visto nada más a su alrededor. Ni los reclamos, ni los gritos. Ni la insistencia de la desesperada locura de la mortífaga.

No sintió el roce del cuchillo filoso de plata amenazando su vida. Ni las lágrimas que la recorrían después. Por una vez no se preguntó las razones o las causas. Todo había perdido el sentido de si mismo. El sentido de la vida y la muerte. No se preguntó por qué y cómo Harry estaba en el salón y el pelirrojo junto a ella. No se preguntó por el elfo ni por los gritos. Por el jalón del cabello ni por su caída. No sentía más dolor que el de la humillación y la del brazo sangrante. La marca sangrante que había sido mancillada en su piel. Marcada para siempre y que decía lo que creían, lo que siempre habían creído que era.

Sangre Sucia.

Y la conciencia había regresado un segundo después, al ver los gritos, al ver los esfuerzos, los hechizos y todo alrededor y había comprendido lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo había sentido.

Y sintiendo lo que tenía que hacer, porque siempre había sabido que hacer, por inteligencia, por sentido común.

- Harry…

La sostenía con fuerza, con la fuerza que no tenía y sabía lo que ocurriría después. La aparición y el dejar todo atrás después de un remolino de colores, pero antes que nada había tomado una decisión.

Cerró los ojos al hacerlo. Sintiendo la varita moverse y aún con el recuerdo de la mirada del pelirrojo asustada y sintiendo quemar aquel sentimiento recorriéndole las venas al mirarlo también con oculta compasión y comprensión. Necesitándola. Le sonrió levemente recordando en un segundo los años pasados en las cuales la había mirado así. Frente a un libro, en una biblioteca. En un salón de clases de diversas materias. Y la ternura mezclada con aquella clase de amor que desconocía y que la desconcertaba, que no sabía pronunciar y no sabía expresar. Con ese amor que sintió al resbalar sus dedos soltándose antes de que el remolino alrededor los envolviera.

Y antes de que la daga de plata se acercara con una velocidad impresionante rodeando su mundo.

Todo había sido calma después.

Una calma que no duraría más tiempo del que el cuerpo esbelto cayera inconsciente frente a las figuras sobre la alfombra del salón principal de los Malfoy.

Quiero agradecer mucho a :

**Galatea Black **

**Hermosura**

**Perla Lovegood**

En Potterfics por comentar! Un placer chicas…! Espero que les guste…dedicado a ustedes!

Y claro…

Para Hermosura Mortìfaga (ahora si!) Snatcher

Tentaciòn Prohibida

Smithback

Shadow Of Terror

Princesita de Corazones

Y Mazula….

Y todos los que agregaron al fic a sus favoritos! Los requiero chicos y chicas!

Atte:  
Rose…

Contestaciòn a los Reviews?

Ah, si! Se aceptan (la comunidad Mortìfaga=) Todo tipo de Retos y Sugerencias para SAN VALENTIN! Que ya esta cerca….! Estaremos contestando en la comunidad…y promocionando todos los fics…TODOS! Asì que…a retar y escribir! Se aceptan carroñeros (buscadores de nuevos fics) y también a Mortìfagos (Los que acepten los retos) y asi como duelos…mientras…todo en comentarios aquí…que tal?

Atte:

Rose :D!


End file.
